


与我独活  7

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	与我独活  7

他们都沉浸在久违而又缠绵的亲吻中无法自拔，等堂本光一回过神，他们已经倒在床上，堂本刚解开了他的几颗纽扣，冰冰凉凉的指尖在他胸膛游走

“宝宝…”

堂本光一抓住堂本刚的手，气息有点不稳，他也拿不准Omega怀孕的时候能不能做，但为了堂本刚的身体，理智告诉他不应该做。堂本刚半眯着眼，眼角染上一抹艳丽的红色，“我想做……”

堂本光一还没来得及说话，堂本刚又微微扬起头吻住了他，不同于刚才的温柔缱绻，而是极具侵略性的吻，风暴一样席卷过来，将他的理智摧毁得一干二净

担心堂本刚的身体受不了，他们也很久没做了，如此近的距离之下堂本光一光是闻到堂本刚身上的味道就格外抑制不住，而且或许是因为怀孕的关系，堂本刚身上还多了一种甜腻的奶味，堂本光一鬼使神差地探进堂本刚的衣服里，揉了揉软软的胸部

“这里…以后会有乳汁吗？”堂本光一松开堂本刚的唇低声问道，一边揉一边恶意地捏着小巧的乳头。堂本刚轻颤着呻吟了几声，干脆自己脱掉了衣服，让堂本光一更容易得逞。唯一一层阻碍除去后，堂本光一直接埋首在堂本刚胸前，吸吮被揉得愈发红肿的乳头

“别…别吸了…”堂本刚难耐地扭着腰，手指插入堂本光一的发间想要推开一直在他胸前作恶的脑袋，却换来堂本光一更加用力的吮吸，还用舌头撩拨着顶端的小孔

堂本刚只觉得身体越发的敏感，胸前又热又涨，而堂本光一的动作慢慢地反倒变成了一种缓解，有什么东西就像火山即将喷发一样等着倾巢而出，感觉到手中的乳房似乎涨得更大了一些，堂本光一猛地用力一吸——

“啊！”堂本刚爽得弓起了身子，胸部畅通的感觉让他整个人都瘫软下来，他搂紧堂本光一的脖子，长长地呼出一口气

堂本光一将吸出来的乳汁舔得一滴不剩，又贪婪地去吸另一边，直到再也吸不出什么东西了，他才意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，“好甜。”

“呜……”堂本刚害羞地别过脸，却被堂本光一霸道得扳了过来，他尝到堂本光一舌尖残留着淡淡的乳汁的甜味，更加害羞得不行，嘤呜着推开了堂本光一

堂本光一得逞般笑了笑，爱怜地亲吻着堂本刚绯红的脸颊，再沿着光滑的脖颈吻到胸口，最后停留在明显凸起的腹部上，印了好几个吻

“你能听到吗？我是你的父亲。”

突然，堂本光一对着肚子里的孩子说起了话，堂本刚笑着揉了揉堂本光一的头发，无奈地说：“他还听不到啦。”

堂本光一轻抚着堂本刚的肚子，像在抚摸着孩子的头，自顾自地说了下去：“我会好好保护你和爸爸，所以你也要乖乖的，不要让爸爸难受好吗？”

“光一……”堂本刚有些哽咽，或许是他等得太久，现在发生的一切都虚幻得让他如同踩在云端，格外的不真实，当他拥紧了堂本光一，熟悉的触感又在告诉他，这并不是一个梦

堂本光一憋得难受，但是怕堂本刚受伤，还是耐着性子做了很久的扩张，等到那小小的穴口已经可以容纳下三根手指时，堂本刚早就忍得受不了了，主动地环住堂本光一的肩膀，双腿也缠上了他的腰  
“给我…我想要你……”

这句话崩断了堂本光一脑海里最后一根弦，他俯下身吻住堂本刚的唇，缓缓进入了堂本刚的体内，先是小幅度地顶弄了几下，没有什么阻碍后便用力冲撞起来

“啊！光…慢…慢点…”堂本刚松开堂本光一的唇，大口地喘息着，好不容易说出来的话却被猛烈的抽插撞得支离破碎，而堂本光一只是吻了吻他渗出薄汗的额角，然后埋在他颈间丝毫没有放慢动作

刚开始的冲击过后，堂本刚也就渐渐习惯了堂本光一的动作，而且堂本光一一直控制着力道没有顶到最深处的生殖腔入口，堂本刚的心里暖暖的，抚摸着堂本光一结实有力的背肌，微微地笑了笑

堂本光一看到这个笑容差点缴了械，堂本刚的长发在枕头上散成一朵墨色的云，而堂本刚就是云上的精灵，明媚灵动。堂本光一的心软得一塌糊涂，他理顺堂本刚因为情动有些凌乱的长发，柔声道：“笑什么？”

堂本刚反而笑得更欢了，抓住堂本光一的手，手指缠近他的手指间，轻轻摇了摇头，“不知道…只是觉得…很幸福。”

“觉得太幸福了，就忍不住笑了。”

“我好爱你啊…光一…”

堂本刚贴着堂本光一的脸庞絮絮叨叨地又说了很多，堂本光一只是听着，末了他感到脸颊边一片湿意，才轻轻地吻去堂本刚的泪

“我也好爱你。”

堂本刚融化在这句以往只存在于梦中的话里，泪水越涌越多，逐渐模糊了视线，只剩天花板的那一方纯白色，他从长久的梦境中被唤醒，这一刻他们确实融为了一体，无比真实

……

长夜才刚刚开始，窗外的树影和交叠的人影重合在一起，是一幅绝美的印象画。互通爱意后他们不知满足地索取着对方，都射了一次后，堂本光一将已经瘫软的堂本刚抱了起来，让他跨坐在自己身上  
体内粗大的性器直接破开内壁顶到了生殖腔入口，堂本刚惊呼一声，担心地开始挣扎，堂本光一抱紧了他安抚道：“别怕，我慢慢地动，不会伤到孩子的。”

堂本光一握着堂本刚的腰，轻柔缓慢地前后晃动腰身，然而这样反而更加磨人，堂本刚靠在堂本光一肩上，咬紧了下唇一言不发

刚才射过之后，堂本刚感觉自己的胸部又开始酸酸的发涨，难受得不行，堂本光一隔靴搔痒般的动作更是让他心焦极了。堂本光一总算发现了堂本刚不对劲，扶起他耷拉下去的脑袋问道：“累了吗？那就不做了……”

“不是…”堂本刚赶紧夹着堂本光一的腰否定了，“我…难受…”

闻言堂本光一立刻着急起来，“哪里难受？”

堂本刚的声音小到自己都听不见，“胸…好难受…”

然而堂本光一听清了，总算放下心来，却勾起嘴角装作没听见的样子问道：“什么？我没听清。”

“我的…胸…”

堂本刚加大了音量，脸红得都快滴出血了，堂本光一却继续装糊涂，“那要怎么办？”

堂本刚瞪了他一眼，但这两团肉实在是涨得快要爆炸了，乳头也开始变大发痒，他忍不住在堂本光一的胸膛上磨了磨来缓解一丝痒意，“帮我…帮我吸一下……”

堂本光一不忍心看堂本刚难受，更何况白皙柔软的乳房在他眼前晃，怎么可能再忍得住，他含住一边乳头，用力地吸吮起来，堂本刚抱着堂本光一的脑袋，发出一声满足的喟叹。然而照顾了这一边，另一边更加涨得发疼，堂本刚情不自禁地抚上自己的胸部，大力揉捏着

“这么着急？”堂本光一注意到堂本刚的动作，立刻拉开他的手去揉越来越软嫩的乳房，这次出来的乳量比上一次多多了，堂本光一吸了一会儿还不断地溢出来，另一边早就涨得不用吸都在往外流，乳白色的液体从红肿的乳头中央一点一点地流出，顺着堂本刚的身体融进两人的交合之处

堂本光一用手指沾了一点，送进堂本刚的嘴中，堂本刚这次没再拒绝，闭上眼含着堂本光一的手指吮吸着，这样的场面让堂本光一下腹一紧，拧着眉继续冲撞堂本刚的身体

“我们的孩子都还没喝到呢，都让我给喝完了。”

听到堂本光一的调笑，堂本刚弯起嘴角，吐出堂本光一的手指，低头看着堂本光一将原本胀痛的乳房吸了个干净后，柔声问道：“好喝吗？”

堂本光一的动作一顿，直接就射了出来，如数浇进湿热的后穴里。他们喘着气相拥许久，堂本光一才哑着声音回答：“谢谢款待。”

 


End file.
